falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Syrian Campaign
The Syria Campaign was a pre-war military campaign and offensive in Syria that occured during the Resource Wars. It was a campaign by the European Commonwealth against the United Arab Coalition in Syria to break through the defensive lines in the Middle East. During the early days, it offenisve was quick but, the war quickly dragged on as European troops were bogged down in trench warfare against the Syrian forces until they finally pushed through when shocktroops from Germany came in and defeated the Syrians in 2057. History Arrival and Early Gains Following the outbreak of the Resource Wars and the beginning of the European invasion of the Middle East on April 3rd, 2052, the armies of the European Commonwealth swept through Turkey and into the Middle East fast with the Arabs caught off guard. European soldiers marched into northern Syria after the fall of Turkey and pressed on down South to the Syrian capitol of Damascus. The Syrian Army mobilized and head up north but had limited success at keeping back the Europeans. The war dragged on however and eventually the advancements stopped but not before a third of Syria fell under European control. Start of Trench Warfare As the war began to drag on and both sides knew that the conflict would go one, the Europeans and Syrias began digging trenches and setteling in knowing that both sides were at a stalemate. Trench systems were dug in and barbed wire was set up as the Syrians began assaulting European positions but were bogged down by barbed wife and were forced to retreat. European soldiers remained stuck in northern Syria and set up their regional command center in Raqqa. IN Feburary of 2053, the Arab defenses in Saudi Arabia were crushed and the European armies poured right into the Arabian peninsula during the Arabian Offensive. During that time, the Europeans broke through and poured into central Syria and overran Syrian defensive positions and overran and took over Syrian trenches along the central parts of the country. By the end of the advances, half of Syria was under European control. Nuclear Exchange When the city of Mecca was attacked and occupied by European and Israeli forces, outrage errupted across the Islamic world as the presence of non-muslims in Mecca caused an erruption of violence and riots world-wide. In Syria, muslims rioted in European-occupied cities as well as Syrian government-controled territories as well and suicide bombers became normal and became a constant threat to European soldiers in the country. On December 5th, 2053, the Israeli city of Tel Aviv was destroyed in a nuclear blast by a pro-arab Palestinian terrorist cell and in response, the European Commonwealth responded by bombing various Arab cities with nuclear bombs. French bombers flew over Damascus in the winter of 2054 and destroyed the city with a neutron bomb killing the Syrian president and dissolving the nation's government. As the Europeans began destroying more and more Middle Eastern cities, Iran and Pakistan responded with their own nuclear strikes on European occupied Middle Eastern cities. The exchange eventually ended as fast as it began as both the UAC and the EC realized that neither of them was going to get any further with continued nuclear strikes and both sides halted their attacks. Afterwards, the irradiated lands of the Middle East and North Africa made the war a stalmate once more for the next two years. Final Campaigns Two years later after a long stalemate, new mechanized infantry finally came into the Middle East on behalf of the Europeans in 2056 and the war turned in their favor again. After the fall and surrender of Saudi Arabia and remnants of its military, the new infantry came into Syria and was made up of elite shocktroopers from the 48th Shock Army of the German Military came in and broke through Syrian defenses. Syria continued to fall and during that time, many of the European soldiers made it across the border and continued the offensive into Iraq which still held out despite the long and drawn-out fighting as well as the nuclear devestation. With the Syrian capitol of Damascus destroyed and the government destroyed, the Syrian military broke apart into various warring factions and groups who ended up waging a guerilla war against the European invaders. With southern Syria irradiated from the exchange, the advancements were slow but finally ended in 2057 when the last remnants of the Syrian military and government officially surrendered and layed down their arms officially ending the campaign in a European victory. Aftermath After the campaign ended, low-level fighting continued in the countryside as various Syrian holdouts continued to fight a guerilla war against the Europeans. With the European armies stretched out all over the Middle East and North Africa, the UAC launched an invasion of southern Europe attacking Sicily and the Balkans. European troops were brought out of Syria and sent to Italy and Greece to repel the invasion and eventually succeeded in 2059. For the last year of the war, Syria would be largely abandoned and became a failed state with numerous factions fighting to reunify the broken nation. After the conflict finally ended in 2060 with the UAC's surrender in 2060, the coalition collapsed into quarreling nation states fighting over the irradiated land with Syria dissolving into numerous states divided amongst ethnic-religious lines. Category:Events Category:Wars